Welcome To America
by Roshy-Yoshi
Summary: Kiku's great-grandpa wants him to live with him in America, but Kiku doesn't know English. He's scared he won't make any friends, but what happens when he meets Alfred, who speaks Japanese and can help him get around the country? I suck at summaries. I don't own anything but the plot, Kiku's parents, great-grandpa, and a few other things later. Rated M for planned future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Kiku-kun!" called my mother from downstairs. "Your great-grandfather is on the phone!"

"Glad he has a phone…" I mumbled, not taking my eyes off my book.

"He wants to talk to you! Get your butt down here!" She called again.

I sighed and flipped my book over on the nightstand and started for the stairs.

"Konichiwa," I instinctively said.

"HELLO, GREAT-GRANDSON!" boomed the phone. "How are you? How're your grades? How's school? How are things at home? What's going on? Are you seeing anyone? GOT A GIRLFRIEND, YET?!" He shouted through the phone.

I sighed and answered him simply and quickly, "I'm fine. I'm still smart. School sucks balls. Everything is fine with the house. And nothing."

Not paying attention to anything I just said, he yelled instantly, apparently annoyed that I ignored his last two questions. "GIRLFRIEND! Are you seeing anyone?"

"No, I don't need anyone," I replied.

"WHY?! ARE YOU GAY?!" he shouted so loudly my mother heard and yanked the phone away.

"YOSHINO! HOW RUDE! HOW COULD YOU! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED! DON'T SAY STUFF LIKE THAT!" she yelled through the phone.

"OKAY! OKAY! DAMN, WOMAN! SUMIMASEN!" he shouted back.

She glared through the phone as if he could see her and handed it back to me.

"Umm… Hello?" I asked awkwardly.

"Anyway, Kiku-san, I want you to come live with me in America for a while! It's a great country! There's a lot to learn. And you need a girlfriend, dumbass!" he stated.

"America? I've been online. It's stupid. I'm already Asian, I don't need to know anything else. And I don't need a girlfriend," I replied.

"Nonsense! I want you here in a week at the latest, smartass!" the phone clicked and I was left with the tone.

"Oh God…" I groaned.

"America? I don't know… It seems dangerous by yourself…" my mom said, worriedly.

"I'll be fine, mom. I can be on a plane by myself," I assured her. "I mean… I _am _seventeen."

"Okay. Okay, You're right." She said "Start thinking about what you want to take and what you want washed, okay?"

"Mhmm…" I replied before going back to my room to finish my book.

_America… I don't even know any English! _I thought. _How the hell and I supposed to find a girl if I can't even communicate with her? _

I belly-flopped onto my bed, covering my face with my pillow.

_Ugh… I'm not gay, either! I have no interest with guys! Only reading and studying for school. That's why I don't want a girlfriend. You don't get anywhere by fucking a slut!_

I let those thoughts linger until I got tired.

I looked around my room and sighed. _Perhaps I should start packing… Nah, I'll take a nap first._

**A/N: This is the first story I've ever written…kind of. I wrote a Germancest one-shot, like, a REALLY long time ago…so I consider this as my first story. I admit my writing probably isn't the best in town, but I tried. I plan to make this my summer project, so I hope I can get it pretty much finished before school starts back up again. R&R please! Criticism is welcome, I guess… :/**


	2. Chapter 2

After several arguments with my mother, hours of organizing, washing and searching… I finally had everything perfectly packed and ready.

And today it when I fly over the Pacific. It was great timing, too. Only a few weeks were left until summer break, so I can just skip the last few weeks of school.

_Thank goodness he can't keep me the whole summer, _I told myself.

My parents, my three brothers, and my sister all saw me off.

"Oh, I love you so much! Call me when you get there and be safe, sweetie!" my mom said, hugging me.

"Yes, mom," I replied.

"Don't do anything stupid, and don't do anything too smart. Although, you can piss off Gramps a little bit," my dad joked.

"Okay, dad. Will do," I laughed as he hugged me.

I high-fived my brothers, though Yao was being a jackass and tackled me to the ground. We fought for a while until my sister complained about me forgetting about her. Then I stopped to pick her up and twirl her around.

"Don't be gone too long. I need someone to be evil to those brats!" she declared, pointing to my brothers…specifically Yao.

"I smile and poked her forehead. "I'll be back soon, Mei. If I piss off the old man enough, I'm sure I'll be back home in a few hours!" I smirked.

"Don't be too much of a smartass, aru!" Yao said, narrowing his eyes but smiling as my mother glared.

"Now, get on your plane! You'll miss it!" my mom exclaimed.

"Right. Umm… See ya," I said awkwardly and left to board my plane.

**A Few Hours Later**

_This is so BORING! _I complained to nobody but my head. _It's loud, cramped, and just plain boring!_

I looked at the person next to me. He was a large, tan man. Clearly American. I scooted closer to the window and stared out.

Then what I was hoping wouldn't happen, happened:

"Hey… Kid…" the creepy man said.

I glared wearily and replied, "Yes?"

"Got any food?" he asked in the worst Japanese I've ever heard.

"Umm… No?" I answered. I turned and looked back out the window, not really wanting to talk to him anymore.

_Oh God… Get me off this plane! _I silently prayed.

**A/N: I know this chapter is really short. I promise I'll try to make them a bit longer. I actually already have, like, four chapters done. Please R&R! I need*cough-want-cough* feedback! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

I guess I fell asleep because we were on the ground and people were leaving when I woke up.

I stretched, grabbed my bags and left before I was the last one on the plane. I didn't want to look like a loner, not did I want to get lost behind a bunch of people in an unfamiliar airport.

Ugh… Now the hard part: Time to find Yoshino…

_He'll come and find me. He'll yell my name at the top of his lungs, making sure his and my presence are known to America._

Suddenly, I was picked up off the ground, terrified out of my wits.

"Hey!" I yelled at the man holding me, bopping his head.

"Hey!" he argued back. "That's no way to greet your great-grandpa!"

_Ugh…_

"So, how was your flight, Kiku?!" he yelled rather than asked.

"Fine…" I mumbled. _Not!_

"Good! Let's go get ice cream!" he yelled like a six-year-old.

_He's too happy… _I thought wearily.

"You want me to do something, don't you…" I stated.

He stopped and stared at me for a disturbingly long time. "Haha! How did you know? You're a psychic little fellow, aren't you?" He asked like I was a little kid.

"Magic..!" I replied sarcastically.

Saying that apparently didn't phase him since he started toward the car again. "Hurry up, Kiku! I know an amazing ice cream shop to take you! To the car!" He shouted while pointing to the direction of the car. "To NARNIA!" He shouted louder, making people look over and stare, and almost started to run.

_Oh God… Old person running! Beware! _I thought as I carried my things behind the old man and into the trunk of the car.

**An Hour Later**

"KIKU! WAKE UP! WE'RE HERE!" boomed a voice at the top of their lungs.

I jumped, almost hitting my head on the roof of the car.

_Damn old man…_

I got out and looked at the sign that I think said "Ice Cream". I don't know English so it could've said "Strip Club" for all I know.

I looked expectantly at the fluent-English-speaking man standing next to me.

"Don't worry. You don't have to go in. I know what you like. Wait out here. I'm friends with the shop owner. He's got a hot daughter!" He laughed and walked in.

I rolled my eyes, annoyed. _I don't care. Girls are always needy and are too much of a hassle anyway…_

I sat on a ledge near the building's window. I probably looked like a stupid hobo or some stupid, emo-looking teen.

I watched the Americans walk by as I listened to their weird language. I hoped no one would want to speak to me.

I waited impatiently for the old man. I was thinking about getting back in the car to wait until I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I glanced up to see a boy, probably about my age, with blonde hair and aqua blue eyes. _Oh no… He's going to want me to speak to him, but I can't understand him! Do something, Kiku! Yoshino, hurry up! No, no, no..!_

He smiled warmly and started speaking, but I didn't know what he was saying. I shook my head and frowned. "Sorry! N-No Engrish!"

The young teen smiled again and started to speak Chinese. _Goddammit! _Another frown and head shake from me.

He sighed and spoke in Japanese. "Is this better?" He asked, clearly annoyed at this point.

His Japanese was a little fuzzy, but it was pretty good for it not being his mother language. I replied, "Oh, yes! I'm sorry about that. I don't know much English."

"It's fine," he smiled. "My name's Alfred, but my friends call me Al for short."

_That smile… Wait! WHAT?! What am I thinking? _I yelled at myself as he sat down next to me. _He smells nice, too—WAIT, WAIT, WAIT! HOLD UP! Kiku, get a hold of yourself, goddammit!_

"That's nice," I said as I scooted away, hiding my face since I was probably blushing.

"What's yours?" He asked.

_He smells like hamburgers. STOP IT, KIKU! _"U-Umm… It's K-Kiku. Kiku Honda." I replied, hiding my face more.

"Cute," he laughed.

_He thinks I'm cute? WHAT? No! I'm not cute…am I? No, I'm not! _"Yea, whatever…" I said as a conversation ender.

We sat there in comfortable, but weird, silence for a few minutes, watching people walk by until he startled me with a question. Literally. I almost fell off the ledge we were sitting on.

"Do you have a phone?" he asked.

"W-What? Oh… Yea. Why?" I answered him.

"Can I have your number?" he asked with another warm smile. "You look like you could use a friend, and America is huge. The way you act, it seems like you just arrived."

"O-Oh. Yea, I guess." I gave it to him as my great-grandfather finally came out of the building.

"HEY, KIKU! YOU ALREADY GET A BOYFRIEND?" he laughed with bad timing.

"WHAT?! HELL NO! SHUT UP, OLD MAN!" I shouted back.

"You're gay?" Asked the voice next to me.

"What? N-No!" I declared while I stood up, glaring at Yoshino.

"Uh… I guess I'll just go then. I'll text you! See ya, Kiku!" He called as he jogged away.

The old man chuckled and gave me my ice cream.

I smeared it down his face.

**A/N: See? I promised to try to make longer chapters and I did! :D And Alfred is finally introduced into the story! R&R please! And thank you so much **_**Chichita, **_**your review made me happy. c: **


	4. Chapter 4

I lay spread across the full size bed, my phone by my right side as if it were doing the same. I tried to sleep. I tried to read. I tried to watch TV. I tried everything to get my head from thinking about that Alfred boy, but I just couldn't.

_Alfred. What a stupid name for a stupid kid. He probably lost my number. He's some punk-ass kid who think he's all that, but he's so not. Probably lost his fucking virginity to some cheerleader slut. But I can't stop thinking about him! His smile, his perfect blue eyes, dammit! _There was just no way I could stop thinking about him.

I closed my eyes to try to nap even though Alfred was still on my mind. The more I thought about him, the more I felt my lower area heat up. I reached down and sure enough there was a bulge.

_Fuck. Really, Kiku?_

I cupped it and started rubbing it in small circular motions, causing me to moan into my pillow. _I hope Yoshino isn't home… _The confinement my jeans were doing was annoying me, so I took them off and let my erection free.

I started to pump it slowly at first, but got faster the more I thought about that teen. _Alfred…_

**A While Later**

Feeling I was close, I grabbed a tissue from beside the bed and released into it gasping Alfred's name.

"Leave know evidence behind. Who knows how much the old man would tease me after searching through my room," I laughed to myself. I got up to throw the tissue away and got my jeans back on just before my phone buzzed.

I unlocked its homescreen and opened the text from the unknown number.

**(Quick A/N: "Al:" means Alfred and "Ku:" means Kiku… Thought it'd be pretty obvious, but just to be safe I'm tell ya this :P)**

Al: Hey is this Kiku?

Ku: Yes. I'm guessing you're Alfred.

Al: Totally! Nice memory :D

Ku: Umm… Thanks?

Al: Yup! Oh, hey, wanna hang out?

Ku: When…?

Al: Now! Or tomorrow! Or a weekend! I don't really care, whenever you're free!

Ku: I have to study English, though.

Al: Oh…): Wait! I can teach you! Come over right now! I can give you my address or you can give me yours. I can drive. I won't take no for an answer! :D

I stared at my phone and blushed at his insistence.

_What do I do? _I couldn't think of an excuse to tell him. _He won't take no for an answer, huh? Just do it, Kiku! How bad could it be?_

**20 Minutes Later**

I sat on the steps of my great-grandfather's porch for what seemed like forever. I kept checking my phone for a text, but there was none.

_Well, he wouldn't be texting me if he was driving…right?_

Another car came speeding down the street and stopped near the driveway.

A new black Ford Mustang with a white stripe down the middle, tinted windows so dark you could barely see the driver, and headlights so white they looked blue.

_Oh God… His parents let him drive THAT?_

"Kiku! Get in!" Called the car's driver.

I stood up and opened the passenger door and saw Alfred's face. It looked better from the last time I saw it. U-Uh… By better I meant familiar.

I sat in the seat and put my seatbelt on. Judging from the way he arrived, I figured I'm going to need it.

"Ready? You're gonna love my house!" He laughed as he started down the street.

It took about twenty minutes to get there with his speed. It probably would have taken a bit longer if he actually followed the speed limit.

Twenty minutes, though, was all it took for it to start raining, listen to awkward American songs, have awkward conversations, and sit in awkward silence.

Alfred swiftly pulled into the long drive and parked under the giant pine.

His house was huge! Not mansion huge, just a really big and fancy house. It was a big three story, log-cabin-styled house. It had a lush green yard and a long stone pathway that had a stone fire pit and two patio sets. There was giant windows that let a whole lot of sunlight in and wooden steps with large stones running along them, leading to the front door. There weren't a lot of trees in the front yard besides the pine he parked under, but the backyard looked like a Colorado pine forest.

"Ready?" Alfred asked, completely ignoring the fact that it was pouring by now.

"Do you have an umbrella?" I asked, unamused.

"Oh, come on, Kiku! We're men! Men don't care if they get wet or dirty!" He beamed as he jumped out of the car and ran around in the rain, holding his arms in the air.

I kept an unamused look on my face. He came to my window, soaking wet, and motioned me outside.

I shook my head. I wasn't a _man, _I was a _gentleman. _Gentlemen don't dance in the rain or get dirty.

He left the car running, so I locked the doors, reached over to turn the ignition off, and dangled the keys in the window for Alfred to see that I had them.

He laughed, "Kiku! It's cold and wet! Don't you wanna go in?" He pleaded.

I shook my head and smirked. _I thought men liked being in the rain._

He put his hands together in a begging motion. His eyes sparkled, his bottom lip stuck out a little, and he looked at me with a puppy dog face.

I stopped breathing. _Whoa…_

After a while, I realized I was staring at him. Opening the door, I blushed and shook my head so my hair covered my red face.

"Yes!" Alfred cheered and ran for the front door.

I felt ridiculous running in the rain. I dried the rain off my skin, gave him his keys, and followed him inside.

It was big and beautiful inside. Dispite the weather, it was very warm and cozy.

"Can I get you anything to eat?" Alfred asked politely.

"N-No thank you," I said, taking off my shoes.

He smiled and shrugged and headed to the massive living room and sat down on the leather couch.

I followed him and sat on the other end, sitting up straight.

He chuckled, "You can relax, you know… It's only me. My parents are working this weekend and my brother is out of town with a bunch of his friends," he gave a slightly seductive smile.

I blinked. "Uh… I'm always like this…" I said trying not to blush again.

It was awkward…

**A/N: I AM BACK! I've been under the weather AND out of town for the past week or so, BUT I'm back and feeling better! Though, it does feel like I have a cold now… TT-TT ANYWAYYY, I'm pretty sure this chapter is a heck of a lot longer, so yay! :P Also, a Guest asked me the question "Who/what inspire(s/d) you to write this?" and my answer is "Pretty much my older brother and his boyfriend… Shhh, don't tell them that… xD" **

**Oh, and I just HAD to make Alfred have a sports car. Can you imagine him without one? And in case you're wondering… Alfred's brother IS Canada and YES he does have friends! x3**

**I'm just rambling on now, so I'm gonna try to head to bed (it's, like, 3 am and I haven't slept in 4 days cause I'm afraid this cold is gonna kill me in my sleep Q-Q) I'll try to work on the next chapter ASAP! I'm gonna try to make it in Alfred's POV, though. Hope I succeed o-o R&R please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: The first part of this chapter is Alfred's POV, but changes to Kiku's toward the end. I'll let you know when it does.**

**Alfred's POV**

_Come on! Why won't you smile or laugh? Be free! _I smiled at Kiku, who distanced himself to the other end of the couch.

Last year, I'd discovered a new craving…of meat, if you know what I mean. It's not easy either, and I don't want to go through this alone. I would do anything for a partner… I_ need _someone!

"Yo, Kiku, let's be guys here! Just out of curiosity, how many girls have you had?" I asked in hopes of breaking through the barrier of the real question I wanted to ask.

His eyes grew wide and he looked down for a moment, blushing.

I could tell that having an emotionless attitude was his thing. I couldn't help but laugh, which earned me a pout from the Japanese man.

"N-None… My life is lived with studying and books. I don't need anyone," he said confidently, crossing his arms and sealing the deal.

I laughed again, trying to be as attractive as possible with it. "Really? You don't get lonely? You little friend doesn't get…cravings?" I wiggled my eyebrows a bit and winked.

He turned tomato red. _Bingo!_

"I… Th-That's personal…!" he stuttered.

"Oh, Kiku-kun. That's not healthy. And you're a guy…it must hurt. I bet you get horny, too." I smirked.

He got all fidgety now. "Th-Th-That's my business…" he managed to choke out.

"We're both guys here!" I exclaimed.

"I'm not a _guy. _I'm a _gentleman._" Kiku said with pride.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, Mister _Gentleman, _I'm sure you _do _have those cravings, though." I chuckled, keeping the atmosphere humorously alive.

"Absolutely not!" He stated, crossing his arms and legs and turning away with his chin up and eyes closed.

_Aww… How cute!_

I quietly came up behind him and blew warm air on his neck.

Kiku let out what sounded like a squeak and jumped up. "Don't do that!" He blushed.

I chuckled. "Aww, come here, Kiku! I'm just messing with you!" I said, opening my arms, hoping the gesture would guide him into my lap and not the other side of the couch.

His facial expression hardened. "I thought you were going to teach me English…" he said, confusedly.

_Whoops!_

"I'm not teaching you anything until you come here!" I smirked, patting my lap.

He blushed. "On y-your lap?"

I gave a small laugh. "Why not? Unless a _gentleman _like you isn't up to it." I teased.

"I-I-I can handle anything!" He insisted, folding his arms and sitting on my lap. "There! See?"

He wasn't tiny, but he was so thin and small compared to me in my lap.

I wrapped my arms around his torso. He squirmed, sighed, then sat awkwardly still.

_Now what do I do? Guess I'll just follow my instinct… Here goes!_

I slowly leaned down a little and lightly kissed his neck.

**Kiku's POV**

I sat on his lap, slightly shaking. _Why am I shaking? _I felt a weird sensation in my stomach. What was that?

Suddenly, something warm and soft touched the back of my neck. I jumped right off his lap as my heart accelerated. "W-What was that?" I nearly yelled.

Alfred chuckled. "Just a little kiss. You should lighten up, Kiku-kun."

_I-Is he gay? Well… I did think about him like that earlier… _I blushed and stared down at the floor, trying to hide my face.

He stood up and walked toward me. He put his hands around my waist and gently pulled me to his chest.

For once in my life, I was completely brain-dead. My head couldn't think straight, and I didn't know how to react.

"Kiku…" He whispered close to my ear. I could feel his breath, which sent chills down my spine. "You need to relax." He said, letting go of me, reaching up to my face and kissing me.

My heart raced faster than it ever has. I felt like I was going to pass out.

Suddenly, the world started spinning. Soon after that, I felt my head hit something and everything was engulfed in darkness.

**A/N: OMFG I'M SO SORRY! I completely forgot about this story until about a week ago, but I didn't have access to my home computer and there was no way I was going to risk uploading this from my school laptop. Also, this took a while to type cause my sister is an asshole and broke 3 of my fingers and cracked my wrist. But I'm usually a fast healer, so I hope I can continue this very soon. Feel free to hurt me if you want because I AM SOOOOO FUCKING SORRY DDDDX  
**

**Anywayyyy… R&R please! I'll do my best to get the next chapter up soon! n**


	6. Chapter 6

I fluttered my eyes open. I felt the blood drain from me and quickly sat up, wide-awake. I touched my face for some reason, then grunted and looked around the room I was in. It had giant windows looking into the woods and earthy toned furniture, giving the room a cozy nature feeling.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door that made me jump.

"You're awake. Good! You scared me Kiku-kun!" said Alfred's familiar hyper-active voice.

I crossed my arms. "Why'd you do this. You could've taken me home, you know." I stated.

"Nah… You looked too peaceful. I didn't feel like taking you all the way home." He said, gliding to the bed and hopping on. A strong pair of arms snaked around me and kept me from moving off the bed. "And no leaving. You're my little snuggle buddy!" He said, rubbing his head against my shoulder.

_Little snuggle buddy? What?!_

"Come here, little snuggle buddy!" Alfred said, pulling closer and onto his lap.

"W-W-Wait. Stop! Alfred, let go!" I practically shouted.

The arms around me went limp. "You don't have to yell… I'm sorry. I just wanted to have fun and make you smile." He said.

_Kuso! What do I do? Let's just make him happy and have him take me home._

I opened my mouth to make him do what my mind said to do, but my arms fell on top of his. It made me jump and grab his hand.

_There's no explanation for that one, baka._

After a few seconds, he reacted and grabbed back onto my hand.

Even though there was no one else around, I still felt stupid. Being held like a child by another man! Holding hands affectionately with another man! I thought about earlier though and blushed. _Really? Not now, Kiku!_

Yet… Contact with him wasn't to bad…

I sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell." I murmured.

He smiled and kissed the top of my head. "It's alright, Kiku. I should have gone slower. It's just…been a while, you know?" Alfred chuckled. "And well… I'm a little into you if you hadn't noticed already."

"B-B-But we-we're both guys!" I stuttered, blushing.

"So? That doesn't mean I can't like you," he stated and started playing with my hair, which made me shiver.

"Are you cold..?" He asked politely while wrapping his arms around me more snuggly.

I shivered a bit more. I just couldn't believe this was happening!

"Kiku...?" He called softly, trying to turn me slightly to face him so he could look at me.

I stayed glued where I was.

It was silent except for the rain outside, which had now turned into a heavy thunderstorm.

_I am kind of cold…_

"A-Alfred..?" I asked.

"Yes, Kiku?" He answered sweetly.

I froze. His words… His voice… It sounded… I don't know… Beautiful…

"Yes?" He answered again, a bit impatiently this time.

"I-Is it stupid for me…to ask you to…maybe…h-hold me closer...?" I managed to choke out.

"What?" He asked.

"C-Can you…hold me..?" I asked a bit more understandable this time. "I'm just really cold, and I don't want to hurt your feeling by just using your blanket." I added quickly but smoothly.

There was a moment of silence before I could practically hear him smile.

The he moved us to a laying position, spooning but with me facing him. He put the fluffy comforter over us, then cuddled a little closer and stroked my hair.

"Isn't this nice, Kiku-kun?" He asked quietly, never losing his pattern of stroking my hair.

My mind said no, but the rest of my body enjoyed it. It didn't feel right, but it did at the same time.

I closed my eyes for a moment and tried to restrain from yawning.

He used his free arm to rub my back.

There was a soft roar of thunder and some lightning.

I yawned and again, I was out like a light.

**A/N: I loved this chapter. It's probably my favorite one so far. I know it's short, but it's too sweet. I can't resist it x3**

**Aaaaand this was like…my fastest update ever xD I almost forgot about it if it wasn't for my boyfriend. He got on my laptop (decided to risk it with my school one and use it) and typed up 3 entire pages of nothing but "Sex. Sex. Sex." over and over again and tried to upload it till he couldn't figure out how xD**

**Aaaaaaanywaaaay…. Thank you to everyone who R&R's. There's a lot of reviews that've made me sooo happy x3 Thank you so much again, and I'll get onto the next chapter ASAP. **


	7. Chapter 7

"_Tap Tap Tap Click Click Tap. Buzz Buzz. Tap Click Tap Tap Tap."_

_Oh, God… What is that noise? Turn it off…_

I groaned and tried to roll over as if the noises would go stop if I rolled away.

Suddenly, I was conscious and started remembering everything that happened earlier.

_Crap._

I completely opened my eyes, but it wasn't much different. The room was dark, but still twilight blue since it was evening outside. It made it a little easier to see but not a whole lot.

Then I noticed a dark figure on the edge of the bed outlined with a white-blue light. It shifted and I sat up, squinting.

_A cell phone…_

"Oh, Kiku. How'd you sleep? You were asleep so quickly! It was adorable!" The figure chuckled.

I groaned. "What time is it..?"

Alfred looked down at the phone and answered. "Um… 8:15-ish."

"I should probably start heading home…" I slowly said. I was too tired to leave. I was just so comfy!

"Aww, no! You stay here. Alfred-sama has everything under control! Why don't you sleep longer, Kiku-kun?" Teased the so called "Alfred-sama".

I was tired, but his teasing made me wake up more. "I'm not tired. I'm fine now," I yawned.

A chuckle escaped from him.

"I can't see. Can you _please _turn on a light?" I asked, annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah…" Alfred replied, crawled to the floor and reached the light switch but managed to keep a foot on the corner of the bed. He then struggled to get back on and was hanging off the side in a weird position. _…I'll just leave him like that. He'll get up on his own._

I squinted as my eyes were adjusting to the newly lit room. I stared at the door on the other side of the room, probably expecting someone to walk through but was disappointed, so I looked at Alfred who had somehow managed to get back onto the bed in an upright position.

I gasped. "O-Oi! That's my phone!" I tried reaching for it, but he switched it to his other hand and used the hand that used to have the phone in it to push against my stomach and keep me back.

He smiled. "Nuh-uh! My phone for now! Me and this Yoshino character are having a conversation! It'd be rude to interrupt." He stuck his tongue out at me.

I went white.

"Y-You're talking to my great-grandfather..?" I asked.

"Yup!" He said and smiled even bigger, going back to the phone to reply to a recent text.

"Gim'me!" I said childishly and reached for it again.

He put it out of reach again. Though, this time he sat it down away from me, grabbed my arms and gently tossed me down toward the foot of the bed to pin me.

I squirmed, but I was stuck.

"What was that, little Kiku?" He teased. " 'Gim'me?' Hehe… Gentlemen don't say 'gim'me', do they?"

"S-Shut up!" I squirmed again, turning red.

"Hmm… No." He smiled and held back both my arms with one hand then sat on my legs.

I kept trying to squirm, but it was getting pretty tiring. "N-Not fair… Seriously! Get off." I said, getting a little nervous.

"Aww, why? I like it here," he said a little seductively then lifted my shirt to expose my stomach.

"H-Hey!" I protested.

"What?" He smiled and scratched his long, thin fingers lightly against my stomach.

I screamed and tried to wiggle away, though I was still trapped.

"G-Goddammit, Alfred!" I laughed uncontrollably.

"Yes, my little snuggle prisoner?" He continued to tickle me.

"P-Please! Okay! You… You can h-have the phone! S-stop!" I squealed, my face turning redder and redder. I felt as though I was either going to die or gain a six-pack…or maybe even both.

"Well… Okie! If I can have the phone!" He giggled and got off.

I panted, rolling onto my stomach but still facing him.

"Aww, I didn't mean to tire you out! Was that too much fun for you?" He chuckled to himself on my phone.

I growled and turned away, curling up.

"Hey, don't moan at me! I didn't do anything!" He defended.

"You practically raped me!" I squeaked, not paying attention to what I actually said. _Wait… What? Kiku! What the fuck?! Why'd you say that?! Baka!_

"Did not! I can show you rape if you _really _want it." I heard the bed creak and suddenly, something dragged up my leg that made me shiver.

I scooted away from it.

"Hehe. Alright, okay. I'll quit," Alfred surrendered and shut off my phone. Suddenly, there was an even brighter light that made me hide under the blanket.

_He did all that work earlier to turn on a light and it wasn't even the right one. _I laughed a little to myself and shook my head.

"Want anything to eat? My treat for 'raping' you. Plus, you're stuck here until tomorrow or until the storm passes!" He said.

I sat up fast. "What?!" I said a little too loud.

"Oh, relax. My parents are gone for the week and my brother is spending a few days to a week at his friend's house. It'll be fine!" He smiled.

_Oh, God…_

"Now, come on! To the kitchen!" He declared, scarily familiar to the way Yoshino did at the airport.

_Well, what other choice do you have, Kiku? Might as well follow him…_

I slid off the bed and followed the golden-haired boy to the kitchen.

**A/N: Yaaaay! A-really-fast-and-actually-long-update-which-I'll- probably-never-be-able-to-do-ever-again! :D **

**Ok, so I was bored and needed to hide from my mom so I went to this giant field in the middle of nowhere (not in the middle of nowhere since it's my backyard BUT IT'S REALLY FUCKING BIG (and no I'm not rich to someone who messaged me that question o.O)) and wrote this. I'm finding it kinda hard to find a good spot to put some smut in this story, but I'm sure I'll find one soon enough (though I probably could have done that this chapter TTnTT).**

**Thank you to everyone who reads this and your reviews make me so happy! Please, feel free to R&R some more! I'll start working on the next chapter later. Maybe. Possibly. Hopefully. If I don't forget o-o**

**Aaaanywaays… Adieu! x3 **


	8. Chapter 8

I sat on a stool at the island. Across the island was the kitchen Alfred was rushing around in.

"So, what do you want to eat?" He asked, grinning.

"Well, what do you have?" I asked sarcastically, resting my elbow on the counter and my cheek in my open palm.

"U-Uh… Do you like…Ramen noodles?" He suggested, rubbing the back of his head with a toothy grin and closed eyes.

_Ramen noodles? You own a mansion and a giant professional kitchen, and you want to make a pack of noodles worth less than a dollar!? _"Um… Sure, why not…" I replied with a bored expression.

Now that everything was calm, I could go back to being "Kiku; the emotionless, non-English-speaking book nerd." _I guess I'll just self study this part of the house then…_

Opening the noisy packaging, he decided to continue the conversation. "So, you coming back tomorrow to learn some 'English'?" He turned and winked, then went back to the pan of noodles.

I saw it out of the corner of my eye, though, I didn't look until he turned back around. _Humph._

"If by English you mean fucking me, then probably not." I answered triumphantly.

He grunted. "Well… can't argue there—not that I was going to! Just… I realized that I was too fast on you. I don't even know your favorite color or sexual preference or anything!" He said, sighing probably to himself.

I blinked a few times. My favorite color? I didn't even know that…

"Well, I say I'll get to know you more first before I try anything else, okay? I promise!" He stirred the noodles. "And I'll let you know everything about me, and then you can decide!" He chuckled.

"I can probably read you like a book." I said, sitting up straighter, proud being a shut-in.

"I know. Your pale skin and thin figure say so." He replied, smiling.

_Eehhh?! _"S-Shut up." I said childishly.

He chuckled again. "How much water do you want in it?" He asked as if he was speaking to himself.

"Uh… Just leave a little, I guess." I answered.

"Okay… Well, since you're obviously not gonna start, I will." He said, turning around to dump the broth.

_Start? Start what?_

"Here. I'll be simple. What's your favorite book?" He smirked, thinking his question would win my heart and make me sing to him like a canary.

"Hmm…" _Think, baka! _"U-Umm… I guess I'd have to say…" _You read all the time! Just think of a random book!_

I felt choked up. Then, something random came to my mind about music, which reminded me of _The Musician's Daughter._

"The Musician's Daughter." I blurted out without really thinking.

_Oh, God… Really, Kiku?!_

"Really? I thought you'd say something bigger or at least part of a series, to be honest." He teased.

"It's a good book for a car ride." I snapped.

"Yeah, yeah. Okay. Well, mine is _I Hunt Killers._" He smiled, handing me a bowl of noodles. "It's actually really cool. You should read it sometime when you have a chance if you haven't already."

I nodded.

"Anymore questions?" I asked.

"Not until you finish your noodles!" He winked and stuck his tongue out.

I looked away, annoyed.

"Good. _Itadakimasu!" _I clapped and began to eat in a falsely polite way.

It was difficult using a fork, but I quickly learned how to use it easily.

I felt something and looked up in front of me slowly. "It's creepy to stare while someone's eating," I snapped.

He chuckled.

I turned in my seat, holding my bowl and ate with my back to him. I began to eat quicker to finish soon.

In the middle of slurping down my meal, there was a sudden pair of strong arms around me. I choked.

"Oh, Kiku-kun! Gomen! Did I scare you?" Alfred apologized and sat down on the stool next to me.

I swallowed and wiped small tears from my eyes. "Oh, n-no. I don't get scared. You just surprised me." I said and handed him my bowl.

He took the bowl and set it near the sink since he couldn't reach it without actually getting up.

"You know you are just too cute, Kiku-kun!" He smiled and grabbed me, hugging me tight in an awkward position.

"O-Oi! Let me go! Don't c-call me cute! I'm a boy-MAN! Stop!" I whined, not really fighting since he was twice as strong as me. Struggling would be useless.

He chuckled and softened his grip. I wiggled free just enough to look up at him. Our faces were barely touching.

_This is so awkward… What did I ever do to get into this kind of situation? It's like a planned out Yaoi Manga!_

"Kiku," Alfred whispered, making me catch my breath. Did he hear my thoughts? "You… You're not gay, are you..?" He said rather than asked in an almost upset way.

"Well… I'm sure you're a g-good person, but-" I almost started feeling bad…until I saw his devilish grin.

"Go on." He said, staring with his deep aqua eyes.

"I take back 'good person'." I snapped. "I don't have a preference. I find no reason for it."

"Oh come on, you're human. You at least have got to have a preference and _needs._" He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes, trying not to blush at what happened earlier at home. "No. Not really."

His grip loosened. "So, no needs? Nothing? You've never even cared to tough yourself or have someone touch you..?" He asked, releasing one of his arms and putting it on my leg.

I grabbed his hand to try to take it off. Suddenly, his other arm loosened off my body, and his other hand grabbed my free wrist during my distraction.

"No, and I don't plan on it now. Let go!" I said, trying to sound aggressive so he would let go.

He grinned and freed his hand and grabbed my other wrist. "Nope, I don't wanna. You need to have fun, Kiku." He leaned closer and licked my neck under my ear, which sent shivers down my spine.

Suddenly, hot air was blown into my ear, which surprised me, and I couldn't help letting a small moan escape my lips.

"What was that, Kiku-kun?" Alfred chuckled as he began to kiss my neck softly.

"Y-Y-You p-perv-" I tried to say, but his expression made me catch my breath.

Finally, he said with a seductive tone and a grin. "Why don't we go back to the bedroom?"

**A/N: OMFG I AM SO FUCKING SORRY -****cries and hides in a corner****- I know I haven't updated in forever, and I am SO SORRY. I've had MAJOR writers' block and I've been sick a lot (I know I claim that a lot too) but my mom finally decided to take me to the doctor and we found out that I'm allergic to plastic, styrofoam, nylon, polyester, all that plastic-y kind of stuff sooo…yeeeahhhh…. If I don't update, that's probably why. TT-TT**

**Anyway, please R&R! Ya'll make me so happy! It's probably obvious that I'm trying to fit in some smut in here soon, too. xD**


	9. Quick Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Heeeyyy guys…. **

**I am SO SORRY that I haven't gotten the new chapter out yet, but I'm working on it. I PROMISE! **

**My excuses are these newly discovered allergies I apparently have, and an orchestra concert I have in a few days. Our school orchestra (only violins, violas, cellos, and a bass; no band students, hahahahaha) have a Halloween concert on the 27th with Mark Wood from Tran Siberian Orchestra and we have to memorize all the pieces which are about 5-8 minutes long (one of them is 13 minutes long!) and play them with no music cause we'll be up and moving around everywhere. I. Don't. Want. To. Do. It. QnQ**

**Butttt…. Yeah. I'm so sorry for all of you who have been waiting FOREVERRRR for a new chapter, and I'm sorry this note isn't one. I'm working on it though…little by little, it's getting done.**

**And I thank all of you who have been reading this, and have been frustratingly patient with me. Really, I don't know if I would have stayed with it, but you guys are amazing. I love all of you and I'm always thinking of you guys and the chapter and everything.**

**Really, I am sorry, and I thank you for sticking with me.**

**(p.s: I'll be taking this AN down when I get the new chapter up for all you picky people who don't like these (unless you want me to keep it up for some reason o.O))**


End file.
